Sleeping with the devil
by KlarolinexDelenaxx
Summary: So this continues from my other story "We Could Make Beautiful Magic" I decided to start the new chapters in a new story because they are entering a new chapter in there 'relationship' now...read to find out more... X [Lucien x Freya. Frucien]
1. Chapter 1

Freya was stood looking in her full length mirror when Lucien walked up behind her "What's the matter love?" he placed a kiss just below her ear.

"I need to find Finn" she turned into him and placed a hand on his chest. She looked into his eyes, giving him a small smile "I didn't bring him back but someone did and I need to find out who"

He watched her as she spoke. Reaching out he brushed his hand down the side of her face lightly "I believe Finn and Kol have just arrived" he told her, dropping his hand from her face "They've been fighting" he listened more with his vampire hearing "And they are looking for you"

Without much thought Freya was gone with a wave of the hand as she concentrated on the voices of her brothers.

"Brothers" she appeared before them as they continued to fight "Brothers, stop it" she moved towards them but they didn't stop. They seemingly hadn't noticed her presence.

"STOP" she shouted as she went to take a step forwards but found herself being knocked back "Show some respect, the lady asked you nicely to stop" Lucien said as he gritted his teeth, holding Kol by the neck "Are you going to behave?" his question was directed at Kol as he snarled at him "Like a good little dog"

"Let him go Lucien" Freya said gently, walking forwards she placed a hand on his arm. Lucien let Kol go warningly .

Finn stared at his sister oddly before smirking "Well this is quite the interesting development" he looked at Lucien wickedly "Wouldn't you agree Lucien?" he all but spat "You see sister, Lucien here knows only to well who is responsible for my being here, don't you?"

Freya looked at Lucien questioningly "What is he talking about?"

"And you sister, you surprise me, sleeping with the enemy..." Freya's eyes snapped to her brother "HE IS NOT THE ENEMY" she shouted.

Finn let out a sickly laugh "At least you don't deny it. I'll let you in on a few of his secrets shall I?"

Freya looked around the room. Kol was gone as Lucien stood looking like he was about to kill Finn. She couldn't help it, she was intrigued to know what her brother had to say.

Lucien flashed across to room, attempting to get to Finn but Freya quickly snapped her fingers together. Snapping his neck.

She needed to hear her brother out.

"I'm impressed sister" Finn smirked "You see Lucien here is not all that he has you believe"

* * *

 **I know this is super short. I'm ill. Let me know if you want more or not, what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, I still bloody ship these two like mad, Idk. He's evil and I don't know why but I just ship them so much and it's killing me. Nobody, or barely anyone writes them because of the bullshit on the show and it makes me sad. I need these two in my life, somehow. IDC I love them.**

* * *

Freya looked at Lucien laying on the ground. She looked towards her brother "He's working with Aurora" Finn spoke as he crept towards his sister "Aurora, she brought me back. It took her time but she did it"

"No. I would know if he was working with her" she protested. Finn reached out, placing a hand on his sister's shoulder. She shook him off "NO, you're lying. You hate him. You all do" she hurried out of the room.

Finn let out a heavy sigh. He hated seeing his sister upset. The only one of his siblings he cared about. He looked towards Lucien, still unconscious on the floor. "You will pay for this" he growled "I hate my siblings but Freya is my sister. She's the only one that matters and I will kill anyone who hurts her"

Unbeknownst to Finn Lucien had began to stir _... ' the only one that matters and I will kill anyone who hurts her' ..._ Freya's face flashed through his mind as he let out a groan and stood up.

Picking something up he muttered something as he glared at Finn "I loathe this family " he spat "But Freya is different. I love her" he all but roared as he lifted his hand, chucking the object he had at Finn as it went perfectly through his chest. Watching as the Original vampire fall to the ground in agony.

Lucien listened carefully. The sound of Freya's faint breathing could be heard; she was somewhere close. He could tell by the way her breathing sounded that she had been crying. He cursed Finn under his breath before making his way to her.

Coming to the closed door of Rebekah's room he slowly pushed it open. Freya looked up at him in silence. He offered her a smile but she just looked away "Is it true?" she asked, a mere whisper as her voice broke.

He shut his eyes, taking a deep breath before walking closer to her. He didn't want to lie to her but it was, it was all different now "Freya..." he spoke her name like a prayer. So softly and carefully as he sat on the bed beside her and reached out for her hand "It's true isn't it?" she snatched her hand away.

What only could be described as a deadly silence filled the room before Freya rushed to her feet. She was angry "I let myself fall in love. I promised myself I wouldn't but I did and you never really loved me. A means to an end right? You made me believe you really cared" she spoke with a force that soon crumbled away as she told herself she would not cry. Not over him.

"I love you. I never meant to fall in love with you Freya but I did. I do. I LOVE YOU" he all but pleaded. His voice getting louder and louder with each word he spoke "When I first came to town I was planning revenge. Against your family. I spend decades planning my attack. Then I meant you. I tried to ignore what I was feeling. To go by the plan"

"I was part of your stupid plan" Freya stated.

"I've known the Mikaelson's for a thousand years, but you, you intrigued me. Aurora wanted me to get to you, she thought we could use you. Then Klaus got to Aurora, which left me to carry out the plan, until it was time then I would free Aurora myself and we would take down the Mikaelson's forever"

"Why are you telling me all of this?" she questioned, anger and disgust clear in her voice.

"Because, love" he crept closer to her hoping she wouldn't move away "I only care about you, you have to believe me when I say I would never hurt you" reaching out he stroked the side of her face before tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I won't let you hurt my family" she stated as she moved out of his touch "They are my family and I love them"

"Aurora plans to use Finn against you and your siblings, that is why she brought him back because she knew he would help her. After I told her I wouldn't play anymore part in bringing you and your siblings down she told me she would get someone who would and that I'd regret my decision"

Freya looked at Lucien. A battle raging in her mind "How do I believe a word that comes out of your month?" she tried to yell but it came out as more of a whisper.

"I don't know love but know that it is the truth" her mind was screaming at her to get out. Tell her brothers. Kill him. But she couldn't, maybe she believed his story. He carefully reached for her, taking her hands in his own. She let him as she entwined their fingers. Looking down at their joint hands as she fought the smile that pulled at the sides of her month.

Smirking, he placed a light kiss to her forehead as he felt her hand wander up his chest. She grabbed at his shirt, tangling her long fingers into the soft material as she held onto him before lifting her head, searching for his lips. Her hands fisted at his shirt. Finding his lips she covered them with her own in a rough kiss.

She really was kissing the devil. She didn't know if she could trust him but for now she would kiss him and deal with the consequences later.


	3. Chapter 3

Finn had gone off and Aurora was running lose, no doubt with Finn somewhere plotting the Mikaelson's downfall.

Kol was acting strange lately but he spent most of his time with Davina so she had to deal with him for now.

Klaus was still away. He had been told about the plan and how Aurora was free and Finn had returned. He was not happy and wanted to return but Hayley changed his mind saying something about keeping Hope safe.

Elijah and Rebekah had returned to the compound meaning Lucien was no longer needed and since Elijah found out about his original plan for revenge he was more than angry, he attacked Lucien without hesitation, of course that is when Freya had to step in.

Rebekah kept watching her sister with suspicion and worry but she ignored the looks of concern, she shook them off as her imagination but she was pretty sure Rebekah knew something had happened between her and Lucien.

Right now Elijah, Rebekah and Freya sat around the lounge as Elijah brooded over the pending situation.

"We trusted him. Did he hurt you?" Elijah spoke as he referred to Lucien. He looked towards his older sister in question, waiting for confirmation. Freya looked up at her brother and met his eyes. Full of worry and rage. She quickly looked away from him, trying to avoid her siblings gaze. They were both looking at her questioningly. Waiting for her to speak. "No. He did not hurt me"

She could have sworn she heard Rebekah say something under her breath. Elijah turned his head in Rebekah's direction and scowled.

"This is not good. We trusted him and now we have Aurora running about the city with our brother no doubt, who she brought back. How on earth did she bring him back?" Elijah asked with great perplexity, rising from his seat "If Niklaus were here he would tare this city apart and kill them one by one. Our brother. Aurora. Lucien. We need to stop them. I do not trust that Lucien isn't part of this"

"HE'S NOT" Freya demanded "He changed his mind"

"So we are going to trust this bloody fool now?" Rebekah raised her voice in question.

"We do not trust anyone, least of all him" Elijah spoke "I am going to employ my loyal minions to track Aurora and our dear brother down"

"Don't hurt him. He's our brother" Freya jumped from her seat, looking at Elijah with pleading eyes.

"I won't hurt him sister. As long as he behaves" with that he was gone.

"We warned you to be careful" Rebekah stood before vamping out of the room leaving Freya to think about what her sister had just said.

She needed to leave. Get some air. Gather her thoughts; She felt betrayed by Lucien. He said he loved her and she believed it, she didn't know what to trust anymore.

Every exit of the compound was being guarded by Strix members but luckily magic was useful in times like these and with a slight movement of her hands she was outside the compound.

Free at last, at least a little while.

She didn't want to see Lucien right now but somehow her feet carried her in that direction. Walking into the lift she absentmindedly pressed the number for his penthouse " _maybe I'll slap him. Torture him with my magic"_ she thought as she stepped from the lift and walked to his door. She raised her hand ready to knock but the door suddenly swung open "Freya, darling. Do come in?" he stepped aside and she hesitantly took a step forward "What brings you here? I'm surprised Elijah let you out of his sight. Especially to see me"

"I CAN LOOK AFTER MYSELF" she spat.

"Okay love I believe you" he held his hands in surrender as he stalked towards her "But it is not safe with Aurora running about with Finn, the suicidal vampire" Lucien smirked wickedly. Freya frowned harshly "Finn would never hurt me"

"No dear but Aurora would and how anyone could hurt you is beyond me. You truly are exquisite" Lucien leant into her. She found her back against the wall. Her mind wondered to the other day in the shower; _his hands all over her as water ran over her body. The way his mouth took her to that place that only he could as he worked her body up. Hands, mouth tongue..._

The sounds of Lucien speaking brought her back to reality "Freya, your body is so tense. Don't be afraid love. I would rather take of this ring and burn in the sun then hurt you"

They both looked at the ring that sat upon his finger. Her eyes wondered to his as she began to struggle. She needed to get away from him.

He was messing her mind up even more.

He refused to let her free, his hand grazed her collarbone as the other leant on the wall above her head "Don't leave. We have so much fun together why end it now?"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE A MONSTER" Freya yelled as she tried pushing against him.

"BUT I LOVE YOU" he shouted at her.

"You weren't meant to fall in love with me. I was just part of the plan" she spoke as it all became clear in her mind now.

"So you believe me when I say I love you?" he asked.

She looked deep into his eyes, getting lost momentarily before answering his burning question "Yes, I believe it when you say you love me"

"You love me too. You said it yourself" she didn't answer as she just looked at him. She shook her head "Let me go. I need to go" she tried to sound confident, unfazed but it came as more of a plead.

Before she could comprehend what he was doing she felt the sensation of his lips on hers. _It felt good._ God dammit she was kissing him back. _No._ She fought him. She didn't come here for this. _God he was a good kisser just like he wad good at many other things..._

She managed to break the kiss. She pushed him away. _SLAP_. The sound echoed throughout his apartment. It just seemed to turn him on even more. _Stupid_. She should have known. Suddenly they where in his room. Her back against the mattress "If you want to hurt me you'll have to try harder sweetheart" he purred near her ear.

"GET OFF OF ME. YOU JERK" next thing he knew he was across the room. Hitting the wall with a thud. Freya quickly got up and straighten herself out before looking at him.

He rose to his feet and sped over to her, catching her arms as he gripped her tight "Know you are mine and I will have you again" he threatened before releasing her.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't normally write from POV's. Normally I write in third person but sometimes it's just easier to do first person. I'll always state it when I do it in POVs...**

* * *

 **Freya's POV**

I was in my room. I wanted to do something useful. _Maybe kill Lucien, but could I really kill him?_ I was in love with him; the devil. I should have ignored my feelings, fought harder to resist him.

I missed Finn, he was still my brother and I still remember the boy. My baby brother, all before my evil aunt took me away.

A noise startled me from my thoughts and I didn't have time to comprehend what was going on, not even time to use my magic before the pain invaded my body. A sharp pain. It was never-ending as the world became a blur around me. Objects blurred as colours meshed with other colours. My body felt numb, unable to move as the darkness swallowed me up and everything around me became empty.

The last thing I remember hearing is a giggle that seemed to float around the room, bouncing of the walls like a harsh melody.

When I came to I was in an unfamiliar place, a clearing in the woods perhaps? My head was throbbing and my whole body ached. I was gagged. My hands tired behind my back. I noticed Finn standing to the side. He looked at me, guilt plaguing his eyes.

My brother walked towards me. I was scared. It made me feel guilty, to be scared of the brother I so loved, but that's what I felt. _Scared_.

Finn stroked the side of my neck. It stung. I hissed in pain. Finn vamped over to Aurora and grabbed her by the throat "YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T HURT HER" my brother yelled as I watched. He threw her to the ground, roughly "Now, now Finn" Aurora drawled as she easily flipped them over. Outsmarting the original, after all he had just come back from the dead "Need I remind you I brought you back"

"To rid this earth of the abominations I call my siblings" Finn yelled.

Aurora vamped to her feet "Darling, I barely touched her" she stalked towards me. Running her fingers along my wound on my neck "She will be fine but I need her for this to work. Lucien backed out on me all because he's in love with her" she laughed humorously and looked at me "Poor dear. Always doomed to love someone who does not return his feelings" my eyes widened. I hated her talking about Lucien like this. I may hate him at the minute but I hated the red headed vampire bitch more.

"Oh" she giggled tauntingly "But you do return his feelings don't you? It's tragic if you ask me" she ripped the gag from me and I spluttered. Gasping for air "What do you want from me?" I could hear my weakness in my voice. I hated it.

"Patience my dear" she stroked my hair as I struggled to get away from her but it was no use, my hands were bound.

"Lucien should be here soon. I told him he'd regret this and he will" she cackled to herself as she turned to my brother "Do you hate those vampire siblings of yours more than you love Freya?" she questioned him. He stood unspoken, unmoved.

The sound of a branch snapping alerted me. I turned. _Lucien_. _Was he dead?_ "Don't worry he will be okay and maybe I'll let him live" Aurora's voice broke though my thoughts "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" I cried.

"Nothing he won't survive. For now" she smirked wickedly "Now, let's get to the fun part shall we? I'm going to take down those siblings of yours once and for all. All I need is a Mikaelson's heart and the blood of a Mikaelson's witch" she pointed between me and Finn, smirking as she did "A simple spell. I must thank Lucien, he proved useful for awhile"

"You think I will help you. I would rather rot in hell" I spat as I fell to my knees in my struggle to get up and free myself.

"You don't need to do anything. I have a witch. Granted you killed my original one but I find witches to be quite disposable, don't you?" I could feel my rage burning inside of me. Lifting my hands I managed to bring her to her knees, though not for long.

"Nice try Freya but my witch here..." she pointed behind me. A youngish girl dressed in black came out. He face blank, emotionless as she stared through me "Cassie" Aurora said with a grin "It's time"

Lucien began to wake in that moment. He rose to his feet as he lunged at Aurora "Ah, Lucien. Why don't you watch as Cassie here tares into your little plaything" My eyes widened. Suddenly Cassie was biting into me. Her eyes glowing. _What was she?_ I screamed, the loss of blood caused me to lose consciousness.

"Cassie here, well..." Aurora started to say but Lucien growled "She's a hybrid" the red head finished in glee "Quite poetic, no?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Nobody's POV**

"Oh don't fret, Cassie's bite will not kill her. She will be fine" Aurora spoke as she eyed Freya's lifeless body on the floor. Lucien went over to the blonde and crouched down beside her.

"The spell will be complete soon" Aurora announced as she looked towards Cassie who was preparing what she needed "I don't understand why you would give all this up for her" she spoke to Lucien who now knelt beside the Mikaelson witch "All that revenge you so craved. The payback. A century lost because of them and their selflessness. You most of all wanted them to suffer" she taunted. Lucien felt all the pain come back to him. He hated them "The bloody Mikaelson family will pay" he spat as he jumped to his feet. Aurora grinned triumphantly.

Lucien loved Freya but he wasn't meant to. This was not how it was meant to be. He needed to forget about her. For her sake as well as his own. Revenge was what he truly needed.

With one last look at Freya he rushed forward. Cassie began chanting something. Finn fell to the ground as Lucien rushed over to him and without hesitation pulled his heart from his chest with a menacing grin "We will have our revenge" he turned to Aurora with Finn's heart in his hands and smirked.

"NO" a sudden scream filled the space around them. They turned to see Freya had woken "Brother" she cried "No, no, no. He is not dead" she tried to get to her feet but she fell "He is" Lucien said without emotion as he looked blankly at the blonde.

"Don't be sad dear, he knew of the plan and was only too willing to help. He never truly accept his true nature. A waste if you ask me but no matter..." Aurora trailed off, watching the blonde on the ground "If it helps, I truly believe he loved you" she smirked "Poor Freya" she pouted as she taunted the blonde "You are never enough. Revenge will always be more important" she laughed sadistically which seemed to echo in the air around them.

"We have all we need. Freya's blood. Finn's heart and of course this...' she pulled out a black book "I thank you for this Lucien" she looked over at Freya "The spell Esther used to make your siblings vampires"

"What are you going to do?" Freya's weak voice asked as she had now managed to sit up "We are going to become Originals, only we will be better. Upgrades. We will be the most lethal creatures. Even more so than Nik himself " Lucien walked over to Freya and crouched down in front of her. He kissed her hands before letting her go. Walking away from her "I have been a fool to think anything is more important than my revenge against the Mikaelson's" he yelled.

Something caught Freya's eyes, she stared past Lucien to see Aurora lifting something in her hands. Freya's eyes widened. It was the white oak bullet.

Freya managed to get to her feet but as she walked forward she stumbled into Lucien who caught her effortlessly. She frowned at him "How could you?" she asked angrily as she wiggled out of his hold. Her hands still tired together making it hard for her to escape.

"Sorry love but it's nothing personal. It's just bad luck having those creatures as your siblings. I truly wish things could have been different" Freya looked at the man she could have loved. A silent tear fall down her cheek.

"Lucien. It's working. The spell is working" All Freya could do was watch. She felt helpless "It's complete" she heard someone say then suddenly Cassie fell to the ground in front of her eyes.

Aurora cackled now as she looked at the serum that would make her the most powerful being to walk this earth, or so she thought "It's not that easy love" Lucien rushed forward and snapped her neck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Honestly I just want frucien so the plots a little off. Its all about FRUCIEN, I'm just trying to make it more along the lines of the show and more in character for Lucien because let's face it he's the bad guy in the show so I feel I have to write that into my story.**

* * *

Aurora lay on the floor of the clearing. She would be out cold for a while yet.

Lucien looked around him. Cassie. Aurora. Finn, they were either dead or unconscious. He could carry out his revenge without Aurora because after all he knew now that she never really loved him, she only ever used him.

He walked over to where Cassie's body lay on the ground and gathered up the serum which was enough for two. Capturing it in a container he put it in his jacket pocket with a smirk "I will have my revenge" he spoke aloud before turning back to where Freya lay. He hadn't forgot her. He could never forget her. She probably hated him now though.

 **Lucien's POV**

Freya was watching me. I smiled at her but she did not return it "Come love" I walked over to her, grabbing the restraints around her hands as I effortlessly snapped them. Freeing her. She tried to run but of course I caught her "No love, you are coming with me"

"Why would I go anywhere with you?" she spat with hatred. _Okay maybe I deserved that but she didn't really mean it, did she?_

I was still going to get my revenge. Everything leading up to this moment has been for my revenge and I was stupid to think I could chuck it all away for a damn witch; not just any witch, a bloody Mikaelson witch "Don't make this harder than it has to be" I threatened as I stroked her neck. I could feel the call of her blood and I wanted her; in more ways than one. Granted I had already had her but I wanted her to be mine forever.

In the next moment I was being flung across the clearing. I landed on the ground. I looked at Aurora's unconscious body, knowing she would be awake soon.

I didn't have much time. I vamped over to Freya and bit into her neck until she passed out. Catching her before she could hit the ground.

I was a vampire, it was in my nature to be selfish and I wanted Freya, I also wanted my revenge and I was going to get both no matter what. Nothing could stop me now.

I speed off with her in my arms. I knew we couldn't go to the penthouse so I took us somewhere remote, somewhere I could plan my strategy. Somewhere I could keep her all to myself.

 **End of POV**

Lucien lay Freya down on the small couch. Moving a strand of hair from in front of her beautiful eyes, he admired her before carefully lifting her head and resting it in his lap. He bit into his wrist and forced his blood into her system, waiting for her to wake.

He could hear her faint heartbeat then she gasped. Her green eyes opened and she looked around her surroundings "Where am I?" she asked as she tried to sit up but Lucien kept a firm grip on her.

"You're safe love" he assured as he brushed his thumb along her lips, capturing the leftover blood that stained them.

"Where did Aurora go?" she asked as she managed to get out of his hold, she flung herself across the room. She didn't want to be near him.

"I snapped her neck" he said smugly.

"You killed Finn" she cried as she remembered the images she saw.

"I did" he showed no regret as he grinned wickedly.

"YOU BASTARD" she ran to him and started hitting his chest repeatedly "You make my skin crawl"

He moved his lips to her ear and chuckled "Do I now? Didn't seem like that when you were letting me fuck you" She slapped him hard. He infuriated her. She thought he loved her. He said he did. So many times. _Maybe it was all a lie?_

"Well that's the first and last time it will ever happen" she shouted in his face.

"Come on love, we both know that's a lie" he smirked at her. She shoved him away, looking around her unfamiliar surroundings "I'm going back to the compound, away from you, you arse"

"Come now love, don't leave, we can have so much more fun together" he stalked towards her "Besides Aurora is on the loose and since I stole the serum from her and snapped her neck she will be pissed and she will go after you"

"Why me? You betrayed her"

He sped over to her and grabbed her arms roughly, pushing her into the wall behind them "She will hurt you to get to me"

"Why Lucien? I mean nothing to you" she screamed. He turned away from her "You know that's not true" he whispered.

"Funny way of showing it" she mumbled before walking off.

She went to the nearest room she could find. It was a bedroom. She flung herself on the bed. She was angry and sad. So many emotions going around her mind, she just wanted to scream. She was a fool.


	7. Chapter 7

**Freya's POV**

I was in this room. On the bed. I was letting my guard down. I was so stupid but I felt weak; in the past 12 hours I had been attacked and kidnapped by Aurora, bitten by this Cassie girl as well as Lucien who claimed to love me. I thought I believed him but now I didn't know what to think.

I was in this small house. God knows where it was. Lucien had brought me here and apparently thought her could keep me here. Well he thought wrong...

I lifted my body from the bed I was on and moved towards to door. I tried to leave but suddenly Lucien appeared before me "I do hope you weren't thinking of leaving" he spoke in a dark tone as he gripped my arms.

"YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE" I yelled. He stepped aside with a smug grin on his face. I walked passed him, out of the room and made my way to the door.

As soon as I stepped out of the house I fell to my knees. My brain felt like it was exploding. Blood began flowing from my eyes and nose. I screamed in agony "W...what d...did you do?" I managed to ask. I gripped my head as the pain intensified.

Lucien didn't answer. I could barely see him threw the fog, the pain. It hurt so much "I've got you love" he appeared in front of me and lifted me into his arms. He carried me back inside the house and as simple as that the pain stopped. I was completely fine.

He carried me to the bedroom and gently laid me on the bed "See love, you are mine. You will always be mine"

"I will never be yours. NOT EVER" I was angry. I realised why I couldn't leave. It was a powerful spell that I had come across once before. A spell that would stop any human leaving the house and now, since my aunt's death, I was truly one hundred percent human, though the only thing that confused me was where he got such a witch from to do the spell.

"My brothers will come for me, they will find me and they will kill you" I threatened harshly as I tried to move but he just held me back.

"That's what I'm counting on love" he smirked at me. It made me sick "Now rest love. You need your strength. You look exhausted" he traced the skin of my collarbone. His touch heated my skin and I closed my eyes. I hated the way my body still reacted to him.

 **Lucien's POV**

I watched Freya. Her eyes drifted shut but I could see she was trying to fight it "Just let go. Relax baby, I won't let anyone hurt you" I whispered to her as I reached out to caress her cheek. Leaning down I pressed a kiss to her forehead. I cursed myself for falling in love with her.

 _Why couldn't I forget her?_

I walked out of the room with one last glance at the sleeping angel on the bed and went to the liquor stash. I poured myself a bourbon and downed it before pouring myself another. I walked over to the couch and reached for the object that would make me everything I wanted to be. The serum. It was all I had worked for, everything I ever wanted, well it was... until a certain blonde witch entered the picture.

I looked towards the slightly closed door of the bedroom. I could hear the rise and fall of her chest. Her shallow breathing as she lay in peaceful slumber _I AM NOT WEAK_ my mind yelled at me as I looked to the bottle of serum in my hands and without much more thought I flicked the cap open and drank the dark liquid.

Now I wait. As Freya said, her brothers will come and I will have my sweet revenge. I'm only sorry Freya will be in the middle of it but she will forgive me eventually.


	8. Chapter 8

**Freya's POV**

I was laid in Lucien's arms. The warmth of his body heating my skin. My back against his solid chest as he stroked my hair.

His hands began to wonder. Tracing his fingertips down my body. Brushing the curve of my breast as he moved his hand down and over my flat stomach.

Resting his hand on my hip he rubbed small circles into the skin, my eyes fell shut at the sensation.

His hands rough but not too rough; gentle with an edge.

He moved his hand to the waistband of my shorts, teasing at the elastic causing me to moan "Lucien..." that was all I needed to do...

I woke up with a jolt and I felt breathless as I scanned the room; nobody. It was just me.

It was just a dream. I was dreaming about me and him together. _Argh_. So much for forgetting about him but in my defense the guy had kidnapped me. I couldn't leave which made it harder to forget about him.

 **Lucien's POV**

I had just drank one of the bottles of serum and now I sat in the dark waiting for my next move. I was interrupted from my thoughts by a noise. _My sweet Freya_ I thought as I listened. She became restless in her sleep which was when I heard her moan my name. I smirked to myself. _She still wants me._

 _Maybe there is hope for us after all_ the thought caused me to grin. I looked at the other pot of serum. It wasn't going to be Aurora's; I finally knew what that bitch was truly like. _No_. It was for my love. _Freya_.

I loved the feisty little witch though, could I really change her? Only time would tell...

I stood up and walked to the bedroom door. I could sense the change in her and I knew she had woken "Nice sleep love?" I asked as I pushed the door open causing it to squeak. I smirked with intent as I moved towards her. I could see she was trying to shield herself as she lifted the covers up to her shoulders.

Ignoring her actions I sat on the side of the bed and ran my fingers threw her hair "So beautiful" I mumbled. She absentmindedly leant into my touch before frowning. She shook her head, trying to move away from me "What do you want?" she glared at me. I could see nothing but hatred behind her eyes.

"I want many things love" I told her in a warning tone before raising to my feet "I know you still want me, you may pretend you don't. You put up a good fight love but your body betrays you. I hear how you heart beats faster whenever I touch you. How your breathing changes..."

"THAT IS FEAR. I DESPISE YOU. YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME" she spat in pure rage. I could see her body shaking with her anger.

"I thought Freya Mikaelson didn't fear anything" I told her with a satisfied smirk, after a moment I spoke again. Looking her dead in the eyes "You love me and you will let me take you right now. I promise you will enjoy it" she stared back at me as I tapped into my mind control.


	9. Chapter 9

**Freya's POV**

THE BASTARD. He was actually trying to compel me.

I stared back at him, deep into his eyes. Getting lost in the never-ending depth. I could feel the pull of his compulsion trying to lure me in. _Maybe I could have some fun._

 _But he killed your brother. He wants to kill your siblings_ my mind screamed at me.

I would be compelled; he didn't have to know any different, right? He must really take me for a fool. Trying to compel me, thinking I wouldn't realise.

"I love you" I told him almost robotically before kissing him. It felt good. _Really good._ I let out a sigh as he moved his lips down, leaving a trail of hot kisses that set my body alight. I pulled his hair roughly as I moaned, begging him for more. I could feel as he smirked devilishly against my skin and that was when I came to my senses...

I pushed him away and scrambled to my feet "I can't do this" I whispered "How could I ever love a monster like you?" I asked in pure disgust and I could have sworn I saw a flicker of something in his eyes but as soon as it appeared it was gone. I let my magic flow as I flung him into the wall opposite, watching as he landed with a thud. He groaned before standing up. He was still smirking _what the hell is wrong with this guy_ I thought to myself.

I wanted to cry; I wanted him but I didn't. How could you want someone but not want them in the same moment?

It was official Lucien Castle had gotten under my skin and no matter how bad he was I couldn't shake him.

"Your compulsion won't work on me" I told him but he didn't seem bothered. He gave me a look that made me feel uneasy. A shiver ran down my spine "Trying to get me to think it was working" he chuckled to himself "You're a dark one Freya Mikaelson. Giving into me, under the pretence of compulsion so you don't feel guilty. Very clever" he moved towards me, reaching out he lightly ran a hand down my cheek "Don't feel guilty for wanting want you want" his voice low, almost a whisper but just like that the atmosphere changed yet again...

I couldn't figure him out. He wanted revenge but still he said he loved me. He was sweet to me while in the next moment he could be so cruel and cold towards me. What did he want?

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH" he roared, slamming me into the wall "Let me go then" I raised my voice but it sounded like more of a plead.

"I WILL NEVER LET YOU GO" he pushed his body against mine "You see love, I tried to forget about you, like I don't love you" he chuckled coldly "Like it was that simple"

I felt the pain and pleasure as he forced me further into the hard wall. He pushed into me, every inch of his body touching mine. I had to stay strong and remember the monster he was.

"Truth is I used to think your siblings gods once upon a time" he started. I looked up at him. "That was until they stole my love and my life taken by their compulsion" our eyes locked and I could see the pain as he relived long forgotten memories "But now it is my turn. I am going to lure them here, taunt Niklaus until he kills me. The serum is flowing through my veins and once your brother kills me I will be reborn and only then shall I kill your precious siblings. One by one" He sneered at me "Maybe I'll even let you watch" he laughed. The sound made me sick. How could someone so cold and spiteful be capable of love? He made me love, fear and hate him all in one. It was infuriating.

"I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS" I screamed. I swung my arm out ready to slap him but of course he caught it mid-air "Now now love, don't be so dramatic" he dropped my arm and began walking away from me. I followed him with my eyes. I felt nothing but disgust.

"It doesn't matter what you do" he stated as I watched him leave "Oh and take a shower love, freshen up. I left a towel and some clean clothes out for you" suddenly he was right in front of me again "Just remember the time we shared a shower" he lightly touched my collarbone, letting his touch linger for a slit second "It was certainly the best time I've had in a while, the way your body reacted to mine. So welcoming as my hands trailed down you soaking wet skin, pleasuring you as only I can" he ran his finger down my body, imitating his words. I shut my eyes, trying to forget as he taunted me with the memory. He knew exactly what he was doing and it was not going to work.

I heard a soft chuckle then a whooshing sound. I opened my eyes and I was alone again. I let out a breath that I hadn't realised I had been holding. _Damn_ _it._ A shower did sound nice right now but how could I relax in this house, alone with him?


	10. Chapter 10

**Lucien's POV**

I was sat on the couch in the dimly light room. I could hear the shower running as I thought of Freya, she was the angel in my darkness. She was so pure; after all she had been through, she remained strong and I loved that about her. I found myself smiling as thoughts of her clouded my mind. I hated it; how one human being could have such an effect on me. It wasn't meant to be like this.

I thought I could forget my plans but Aurora made me remember why I needed to do this.

My phone rang, snapping me from my thoughts...

 _Niklaus calling..._ A smirk rose to my lips. _This will be fun._

Pressing answer, I didn't even need to press the phone to my ear before the roars could be heard "WHERE IS SHE? IF YOU SO MUCH _AS_ _TOUCH_ HER..." I listened _. Oh if only he knew..._

"Hello friend, to what do I owe this lovely pleasure" my tone patronising.

"I KNOW YOU HAVE MY SISTER. I WANT HER BACK" he screamed down the phone. "Come and get her" I challenged "You know where we are Nik, just think..."

"Stop with the games. TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE. I WILL KILL YOU"

"Enough with the threats Nik" I spoke calmly "We were such friends but now you will pay for all you have done to me"

"I killed Aurora" I could hear the smirk in his voice as he said it.

"I DO NOT CARE ABOUT THAT BITCH" I spat.

"He who followed her around for centuries like a lost puppy" he laughed on the other end before I heard Elijah say "Idle chit chat. Brother, we need to save Freya from the devil himself, let's not waste anymore time"

"I'll be waiting" with that I hung up.

 **Freya's POV**

The hot water came over me like a waterfall. I sighed in bliss. It felt nice. All the dirt and grime from the past twenty four hours washing away.

My eyes fell shut and my mind drifting to Lucien. _NO_. I snapped them open. It was as if I could feel his hands all over me. It brought me excitement and disgust all at the same time. I frowned before turning the shower off and stepping out.

Picking up the large white towel I wrapped it around my body and started drying myself off. I looked to the side where I placed my clean clothes, the clothes Lucien had gotten for me. I didn't know how. _Was he planning this? Had he brought other girls here?_ I shook my head as I ran my fingers through my wet hair, using a smaller towel to dry it off.

 _Why did I even care?_

 **Lucien's POV**

I had just gotten off the phone with Nik as I heard the shower stop then I heard footsteps coming closer until I saw her bare feet standing there.

I looked up at her. She stood there smiling. _God she looks so beautiful._ I could feel as my body reacted to that thought. Her slightly wet hair hung loose, coming just below her shoulders. She wore a blouse that was a little too big for her petite frame and a pair of shorts that gave me the perfect view of her long creamy legs "I see you found the clothes" I said huskily, my arousal clear in my voice.

"Thank you" she whispered as she averted her gaze, a small smile present on her features.

Something had changed. She seemed... content. Her anger had apparently slipped away.

I walked over to her, lifting her chin up to make her look at me. Studying her. I could no longer see any trace of anger in her pretty green eyes. Apparently she could read my thoughts as she began to speak "Accepting your love is like dancing with the devil but I can't fight it all the time, it's making me weak and I don't want to be weak" I noticed the single tear as it slipped down her cheek but I didn't say anything as I just let her continue "I can't let you kill my family Lucien. I just can't, I love them but I also love you. But I won't let you kill my family and if I have to die trying to save them I will"

I sighed "You're quite something love" she bit her lip as she looked at me before making her next move which surprised me "I'm surely going for hell for this" I heard her mumble, clearly not meaning for me to hear, then she leant in and kissed me.

 **Freya's POV**

I just wanted one more night with him. No drama. Just us. I knew there could never be an us. Not in reality.

He was right, I was fighting it _don't feel guilty for wanting want you want_ his earlier words echoed through my mind, only problem was I did feel guilty. I was going against everything I believed in. Everything I ever wanted. Family was all I had ever dreamed of my entire life and now I was sleeping with the devil.

 _Just one more night_ my mind repeated and that was it. I leant forward and kissed him.

I could feel his shock but it didn't last for long as I felt him kiss back. My back hit the door frame. I could feel as it scratched at the skin and apparently so could he because he quickly spun us around before hooking my legs around his waist. He hoisted me up without breaking the kiss that was becoming somewhat frantic. I moaned into his mouth as I felt his hand creep into my hair. He pulled my head back rather roughly as his lips travelled down my neck. I couldn't hold the moan back even if I tried. I was practically shaking in his arms.

My mind was screaming at me to stop but I couldn't form a coherent thought. He filled all my senses as he sped us to the bedroom and dropped me on the mattress before climbing on top of me.


	11. Chapter 11

Freya woke up in Lucien's arms. The sun shining through the curtains. She looked beside her to see his sleeping form. He was so peaceful for someone who caused so much pain. Reaching out she lightly touched his face, running a hand down his chest. A tear came to her eyes, trickling down her cheek.

A few more minutes passed, she got out of bed and tiptoed to the bathroom hoping he wouldn't wake.

 **Freya's POV**

I woke up with Lucien. What was I thinking? Shutting myself in the bathroom I leant against the door, my back firmly against it as I slid down it. I didn't know what to do. I just slept with the enemy, he wanted my only family dead and I just jumped into bed with him. It was official, the devil has my heart but I wasn't going to give in without a fight.

I wiped my face and took a deep breath. My mind thought of all the possible scenarios, I started thinking about my brothers, my sweet baby sister; how could I save them? Being trapped here did not help. I had no time. My magic wouldn't even save them.

The tears came, I couldn't hold them in any longer. _Why did I have to fall for him?_

 **Lucien's POV**

I woke but I kept my eyes closed. I could hear her breathing then I felt her touch my face. I could tell she was fighting an inner battle. I only wished things could have been different for us. _Maybe love didn't make us weak..._

I felt the bed shift. I opened my eyes a crack to see Freya disappear into the bathroom. _My love, my angel_.. She really was beautiful but I needed to do what I needed to do and she couldn't even change that.

I lay thinking about the many ways I was going to kill the Mikaelsen's. I was particularly looking forward to ending my maker. _Niklaus_. Now there was no longer a sire link I could kill him without my own death. I smirking at the thought before I heard her and her small breathy sobs.

Creeping from the bed, only my boxers covering me. I pulled a pair of trousers on and made my way to the bathroom door, of course it was tightly closed and she wouldn't be willing to let me in.

"Freya darling, can I come in?" I stood facing the closed door as I listened, hearing as she sniffled, obviously trying to get the tears to stop but it wasn't working.

"No" came her shaky response.

I closed my eyes in frustration.

 **Freya's POV**

I stood in the bathroom. Hearing him ask to come in but he couldn't see me like this. So weak and all because of him.

Putting my palm flat against the door I let out a pained sob. I heard him as he asked me to open the door again but I ignored him; my mind was conflicted. _Always and forever_... the notion ran through my mind but it only caused the tears to come faster. _Until forever ends._ The tears streamed down my face like a water fall now.

 **Lucien's POV**

I could hear her crying. I felt an emotion I had only felt once before, over a thousand years ago. This emotion was foreign to me. I needed for her to stop crying. The sound filled my ears. All of my senses screamed out as I listened to her cry.

Raising my hand I placed it flat against the door "Please don't cry..." I shocked myself at my words, never in a thousand years had I felt so powerless and weak.

To my surprise I heard the lock click. She opened to door slightly and looked up at me through teary eyes. I gave her a small smile before walking closer to her. No words were said as I reached out and pulled her into me.

I could feel her surprise. She froze in my arms before accepting my touch, still I could hear her faint sobs as they began to slowly subside.

I could feel her hands heating my bare chest as she let me comfort her, if only for a while until everything went crazy again.

I kissed her hair and she looked up. She sought out my lips until I felt her soft ones on top of mine. She kissed me with need. I could feel her distress as her lips moved against mine and I kissed her back.

Tilting her head back, I deepen the kiss. The soft moan that came from her caused me to pull her closer before picking her up. I carried her to the bed before breaking the kiss.

 **Freya's POV**

I sat on the bed looking at Lucien as he laid back. I smiled at him. Maybe I was fighting the inevitable. I climbed under the covers and rested my head on his chest, letting out a sigh. I felt him stroke my hair "Sorry" he whispered in my ear. I didn't know what exactly he was sorry for but right now I didn't care. He had many things to feel sorry about, like sorry for making me love him when he was the bad guy.

Somewhere in the back of my mind it occurred to me that he had the serum in his system so he would come back as the beast. He was not to die unless I found a way to kill him for good but could I really do that? I couldn't let my brothers kill him now because if they did they would be making him the beast and he would try to kill them.

Laying in his arms felt nice. My eyes fluttered momentarily before I heard someone speak...


	12. Chapter 12

**Freya's POV**

 _Shit._

I jumped up.

"Nik how lovely of you to join us" Lucien spoke.

"What is the meaning of this sister?" he asked me and suddenly Elijah appeared.

Niklaus attacked Lucien. I grabbed Elijah, signalling him to come in the other room so I could talk to him.

"Stop looking at me like that" I said as he continued to look at me with a small frown "You can't kill Lucien"

A silence filled the air around us then I saw Elijah about to speak, I stopped him "He drank the serum, if you kill him he'll be reborn stronger than he is now, he will become unstoppable"

"We don't know that" my brother said.

"Are you willing to test it. I was there when the spell was done, they used my blood. The serum is very real and it will work" I said

Elijah looked at me for a long moment. He rubbed his temples "I can't control our brother"

"You need to find a way" I demanded.

Elijah sighed "I see he's been quite the host given the position we found the two of you in"

"I'm not doing this now" I told him "We..." as I was about to continue we heard a yell causing us both to look in the direction it came from.

Lucien lay lifeless on the floor. My hybrid brother stood with a grin "Niklaus found it necessary to bring some stakes and a gun" Elijah told me.

"YOU KILLED HIM" I shouted as I ran to inspect Lucien's body "No, no, no" I let out a strangled cry "This is what he wanted. He will kill you, you idiot" I was on the verge of screaming.

"HE'S DEAD" Niklaus shouted at me.

"HE DRANK THE SERUM" I shouted back.

"THEN I WILL KILL HIM" Niklaus smirked "AGAIN"

As I was about to speak Lucien rose. I turned to look at him, seeing his whole face as the veins appeared. His eyes flashed red and his fangs dropped. He smirked.

I looked towards my brothers. Niklaus stood grinning. Elijah stood, no emotions showing on his face as he watched Lucien turning into the devil.

"This will be fun" Nik said as he stepped forwards ready to attack Lucien.

I didn't know exactly what would happen. Could Lucien really kill my brother now? I wasn't sure. If not my brother sure as hell could kill him and I didn't want that.

I panicked. I jumped forward. I could see as my brother's eyes began to glow and before I could think of anything else he flashed over to Lucien, sinking his teeth into him.

 _No, it will kill him_ I thought to myself, my heart began racing as I looking at Lucien but he was just grinning like a fool _didn't he care_ my mind yelled as I watched him but then I saw as the wound healed itself "As you can see your bite no longer works on me" I heard Niklaus growl "However my bite..." he trailed off with an evil laugh "Well let's try it shall we"

The events before me became a blur. I was waiting for Lucien to bite Nik but suddenly Elijah fell to the floor. Lucien stood over him, smirking happily "I WILL KILL YOU" Nik roared before speeding to Elijah's side. _The bastard bite him._

I looked at Lucien through sad eyes. He offered me a smile but I just looked away and went over to my brothers. I knelt down beside Elijah and I could see the bite on his neck. It was spreading fast. I thought back to the time Nik had bitten Lucien and remembered that spreading fast but this looked different yet somehow still the same.

Before I could think anymore I felt someone grab me. Looking up I saw Lucien "You're mine" he growled. I looked at my brothers who apartly hadn't heard Lucien's outburst, or they were ignoring it, for now at least.

I looked into Lucien's eyes before shoving him away "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS" I tried to keep my voice strong but it started to break as tears began to form.

I felt a wave of anger shoot through me. I flung Lucien across the room with my magic, pinning him against the wall as he trying to fight against the restraint. _N_ _ot this time_ I thought as my anger surged through me. All I could focus on was him as I used my magic to inflict the worst imaginable pain on him. In this very moment I wanted him dead, the thought was all I could think about as my anger consumed me. I heard him grunt in pain and the sound made my smile.

"Freya, stop" Nik's voice broke through my anger "You are killing him"

"THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT" I screamed, turning to glare at my brother.

"Elijah needs us sister" my eyes travelled to Elijah. He already looked half dead, the thought just made me angrier as I threw Lucien across the room in one swift movement. I heard him land with a thud. I walked over to him and knelt down beside him "I hate you for this" I spat. I could see something in his eyes but I shook my head and ignored it.

"Come on love, you know this is war. It was always going to happen" Lucien said to me. I got to my feet "I will kill you myself. I can promise you that" he stood up and leant into me "I will always love you and for that I truly am sorry" his voice had a hint of emotion in but just like that it was gone and he had sped off leaving me to think about his words.

"Sister, let's go" Nik stood at the door with a weak looking Elijah. Lucien's bite was lethal. I could tell just but looking at my noble brother. He was a vampire but he looked sickly pale. I knew it wasn't good.

I walked over to them and went to leave the house but as I stepped outside I fell to my knees. I started screaming in pain that was when I remembered I couldn't leave. I quickly ran over the threshold "I can't leave"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?" Nik yelled at me.

"He spelled the house to stop me from leaving. Just go before he comes back"

He looking torn. I knew he didn't want to leave me.

"Please. He won't hurt me, I promise" with one final look he and Elijah sped off.

 **Klaus's POV**

The bloody imbecile bit my brother and trapped my sister. I would kill him but right now I needed to figure out if this bite was lethal to my brother or not, from the things Aurora was spouting before I killed her then yes it was lethal and my blood wouldn't heal it. I needed to find out what would and fast because apartly it spread too fast. It was stronger than my bite and I didn't like it.

As I looked at my brother I could see him growing weaker and weaker in front of my eyes. I thought Lucien was going to bite me but no, he had to bite my brother instead, the thought alone made my growl.

My mind wondered momentarily to my sister, Freya. She seemed anger and I could tell she hated what Lucian had done but something just didn't add up. Lucien was different around her yet he was somehow the same. I couldn't put my finger on it and that made me angry. I didn't know what his game was and I bloody hated it. I could tell he liked my sister but did she like him back?


	13. Chapter 13

**Freya's POV**

I was sat on the couch. Luckily I still had my phone as I looked through it trying to find away to save Elijah. It had been a few hours. Lucien hadn't returned and I was beyond pissed, being trapped here. I didn't even no when or if the bastard was going to come back; I felt utterly useless.

My phone began to ring in my hands. I eagerly answered it without even looking to see who it was.

"Its you" I heard my brother say on the other end.

"Hello to you too brother" I rolled my eyes. My brother, always straight to the point "And what is me?"

"The blood used in the serum is the cure" I gasped. Did Lucien know? How many people was he going to bite? How many people was I going to have to heal? I internally screamed "Freya, I'm sorry. The bastard will pay for this"

"I am trapped. You need to get here now, Lucien hasn't..." before I could continue I heard the line go dead "Be careful" I muttered to myself as I held my phone against my chest.

In the next moment Nik appeared in front of me, startling my slightly "Vincent is working on finding a way to break this barrier spell" he spoke.

"Its okay. I can handle Lucien" I assured. Nik looked at me oddly but didn't say anything "How is Elijah?" I asked.

"Growing weaker by the second"

"Then you need my blood now" I walked to the kitchen and got a knife. Slicing the skin of my palm. I grabbed a cup and watched as my blood trickled into it. It hurt but I didn't care, it would save my brother, that was all that mattered.

I held the cup out for Nik and he took it without hesitation "Freya" he spoke with such determination, placing his hand on my arm. I looked up at him "I promise we will get you out of here. You are my sister, always and forever.

"Until forever ends" I finished as I felt a tear come to my eye. I smiled sadly at him before he quickly sped off leaving my alone yet again.

I found myself wondering if Lucien knew I was the cure. Surely he knew I would heal my brother, unless he was thinking we wouldn't figure it out in time, my blood boiled at the thought and I just wanted to scream; A powerful witch like myself and I was stuck here. The feelings of uselessness overcame me and the tears began to fall.

I was happy Lucien wasn't here.

Laying down on the couch I found myself drifting off to sleep, dreaming of a normal life where I didn't fall in love with the devil.

 **Lucien's POV**

Freya clouded my mind. I needed to stay away.

I found myself in the woods. Darkness closing in. My enhanced vampire features on display for anyone to see but who would be so stupid to prowl the woods at such an hour?

Something changed. The minute I saw Freya's anger as she tried to kill me. I saw the disgust and hatred she felt for me before but this time it was different. I could feel the power she used on me, the determination to cause as much pain as possible and I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt.

On the other hand I enjoyed the new strength. I could literally feel it running through me. The thrill I got from beating Nik was more than I ever imagined. I felt truly alive for the first time in my undead life.

I found myself in front of the compound as I watched from afar. I could see all the Strix guarding the grounds.

My hearing tuned into the noises coming from inside "I just don't understand" I heard a female voice say "So Freya's blood is the cure to Lucien's bite?"

"It would seem that way" I continued listening "Elijah, how are you feeling?"

"Much better thank you Hayley" a low growl erupted from my chest before I heard a child's laugh.

I felt my anger as I clenched my fists. I sped back to the house and as I stepped inside I saw Freya's sleeping form.

Walking over to the couch I knelt down beside the sleeping beauty. The tell tale sign of a small cut on the palm of her hand. I ran my finger along it before gently stroking her cheek. I stood up and placed a kiss to her forehead, lifting her into my arms as I carried her to the bedroom and placed her down on the bed.

I watched as she slept so peacefully before walking over to the window, staring out into the darkness.

Finding out Freya's blood was the cure to my bite shocked me. I thought I knew everything. I thought my bite was lethal and had no cure but I guess there was always a loophole to everything. Nothing was that simple.

I took one last look towards the bedroom door before opening the window and speeding off into the night.

Being this thing I am now was meant to make me feel complete but something was missing and I had a feeling I knew what it was. I knew now that I needed to choose between my love for Freya and my need to kill the Mikaelson's. I thought I could have both but the more I saw Freya and her love for her siblings the more I realised how impossible it was going to be.

I screamed in fury before smirking to myself. Hearing people walking my way. _Stupid, foolish humans_ I thought as I vamped over to them "Hello" I crept over to a young girl. She was drunk, I could smell the alcohol on her, it made me smirk even bigger "This will hurt" I said as I moved towards her, keeping her within my compulsion as I looked her dead in the eyes "You won't run. This is what you want. Don't scream" I ordered as she looked through me. Mind compulsion was a great thing. I dropped my fangs before closing in on her "I'm sorry love but I can't let you live" truth is I just wanted to feel the satisfaction of killing her. I needed this.

I sank my fangs deep into her neck. I could feel her body thrashing, struggling slightly but not once did she scream or try to run. I knew it was the compulsion.

I drank deep. Feeling the warm human blood flow. I didn't want to stop.

Imagines of Freya came to my mind and suddenly the girls face turned into hers. I closed my eyes tightly. It wasn't real. I knew it wasn't but when I reopened my eyes I still saw the same face staring back at me. I withdrew my fangs from the girl letting her drop to the ground. Bending down I regretfully gave her my wrist letting my blood heal her before compelling her to forget.

I watched as she walking away, dazed.

Nik had once said _love is a vampires greatest weakness_ and I think he was right.

I was strong. The serum had made me this unkillable, unstoppable creature yet I hesitated to kill that human girl. I just let her go and all because of my love for Freya.

 _Damn her._ I needed to forget about her so I sped off towards my penthouse.

 **Freya's POV**

I woke up. Barely seeing through the darkness but I could see I was not were I had fallen asleep. I was in the bedroom. I looked around and before I could stop myself Lucien's name fall from my lips. I listened but no one replied.

I looked at the small, almost healed cut on my hand, running my fingers along it before getting up. I searched the house but nobody was here. I groaned loudly. How dare Lucien leave me here and just go off. I felt my anger building up as I thought about him. _First he bites my brother then he leaves me._ I was trapped that was the only reason I cared... yeah, I kept telling myself that.


	14. Chapter 14

**Freya's POV**

It had been three days; three days and Lucien hadn't come back. I was stuck here alone and I was going crazy. Vincent still hadn't found a way to get me out and neither had I, not that I could do much to help myself.

I sat on the couch flicking through the TV channels mindlessly when I got a text. Looking at my phone I noticed it was from Hayley. I smiled. She had been updating me on everything, apparently Kol was being controlled by the ancestors and while Davina tried to help him she came no closer to figuring out how. Elijah was fine now and according to Hayley they where all working on a plan to free me and take Lucien down once and for all.

I shut the TV off and wondered over to the kitchen, looking for some food. I opened every cupboard and drawer but found nothing. Everything looked gross. _Great I'm going to stave to death_ I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes. Getting a glass out I filled it with some water before taking a drink.

I stood at the breakfast island, looking around blankly. I was beyond board. I couldn't even step outside. I was stuck between these four walls and now I was alone. I was growing beyond frustrated.

I heard a noise come from outside making me look towards the window, that was when I saw him.

 **Lucien's POV**

I had been at the penthouse for the past couple of days. I hadn't made any sort of move against Nik or his family and surprisingly they hadn't against me.

I hadn't seen Freya for three days and I missed her but I knew she hated me. I found myself thinking about her most days and night, that was when I realised I desperately needed to get her out of my mind so I went out and found an all to willing girl. I compelled her, fucked her and drank from her but still the little witch clouded my mind; she consumed my every thought and I found myself hating her for it.

All this led to where I am now, standing outside of the window, looking in at her as she wrapped her lips around the brim of the glass. What I wouldn't give to just touch her, hold her, feel her again but I needed to stay away...

I was being selfish really, leaving her trapped in this house when I knew I couldn't be around her. _Maybe I should free her?_ My thoughts were interrupted, our eyes met and I detected a small smile but she hid it well.

 **Freya's POV**

I turned around and walked towards the door. I had barely took one step when he appeared in front of me. I stumbled back slightly. He placed his arm around my lower back, steadying me.

We looked at one and other, no words were spoken as we searched each other's eye's. His hazel ones meeting my green ones. As if a thousand words were going unspoken between us.

"Frey..." he reached out but before he could do or say anything I shoved him back. Pulling my arm back I slapped him with all my human force "You were gone for three days" I shouted at him as I shoved him.

"I'm sorry" he said as he tried to walk closer to me but I turned away and whispered "I didn't know where you were or if you were even coming back"

 **Lucien's POV**

"It'd be easier if I didn't" I replied. She turned around and looked at me. She looked like she was about to cry. She didn't look like the strong Freya I knew, the one from mere days ago who promised to kill me.

"Did you know?" I heard her ask. Her green orbs shining back at me. I didn't answer, I just watched her. _She was my weakness._

"DID YOU?" she screamed.

"No love, I didn't know your blood was the cure" I told her calmly. I could literally feel her anger radiating off her.

"LIAR" she yelled back. I closed the distance between us and took her hands in mine "I promise love, I didn't know"

"I don't believe you" she said. I dropped her hands and as soon as I did she slapped me. I growled "If you do that again..."

"You'll what... Bite me?" she looked away in amusement "You don't scare me Lucien" I watched her for a few moments. I felt my anger rising towards her. She always knew how to get me angry in the way I wanted to kiss her and kill her equally.


	15. Chapter 15

**Freya's POV**

I went to walk past Lucien "DAMN IT FREYA" he said loudly, grabbing hold of my forearm. I stopped abruptly, looking at him "I would never hurt you. I love you" he sped us back. My back hit the hard counter behind us "What can't you understand?" I looked into his eyes as he held my wrists firmly.

"Maybe not physically but you have hurt me mentally and emotionally" I told him as I pushed out of his hold. He stood in front of me. His eyes held all his emotions as I continued "You killed Finn, you bite Elijah. Lucien you hurt me..." I started to cry in front of him because that is what he did to me. All my strength seemed to crumble away when I was alone with him.

"You hurt me Lucien. You did, so much and it hurts. I don't want to feel like this. Just make it stop. Please make it stop" I knew I was literally begging him now but my emotions just overtook me "I just want to live a normal life, if that's even possible. My family mean everything to me Lucien" he was listening to every word I was saying. A strange look on his features "But so do you. I don't want to lose either of you. You all are so important to me but you need to stop this ridiculous plan of yours"

"IT'S NOT RIDICULOUS" gripping me tighter, he pushed me further into the worktop "IT IS NECESSARY" he roared.

"Lucien, stop it. You're hurting me" I told him. He loosened his hold slightly and leant forward, pressing his forehead against mine.

He filled my senses. He was so close and it felt nice, I knew it shouldn't but it did.

Reaching out he cupped my cheek "I've missed you" he whispered. A shiver of happiness ran through me "But that's why I left. I needed time to think" he paused. Our eyes locked "So what did you decide?" I asked him. He looked haunted by something.

"I hate you" he said. I felt a pang of pain shoot through me but he quickly continued "Not because I hate you. I hate you because you make me feel things I don't want to. I feel guilty for killing Finn, biting Elijah. I feel guilty all the damn time now and it's all because of you" I could hear his voice begin to get louder as he spoke. Putting my hand on his arm I made him look at me "I AM NOT WEAK" he yelled.

"You can't control everything" I told him "Falling in love does not make you weak" he looked at me, a pained look across his face "Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't" he shrugged "But all I know is that I love you and I don't know how to stop"

I'd never seen him so vulnerable before, here he was... the beast. I knew somewhere buried deep inside, underneath all that anger and betrayal was still the human boy he once was.

"Then don't stop" I whispered as I ran my hands down his chest. He caught them and pulled me to him before capturing my lips in his own.

The kiss was full of rare emotion. I could feel it as he lifted me onto the worktop behind us. I wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling his arousal press against my thigh. I could feel the heat pulsing between my legs. I moaned into his mouth.

Before I could register what was happening we were in a room; a room I hadn't screen before _it must be where he slept_ I was pulled from my thoughts as my back hit something soft.

I was on the bed as he hovered over me. I smiled up at him before reaching out for him, pulling him down on top of me.

Soon our clothes were scattered across the floor. He pushed into me without warning making my cry out in pleasure. My nails dug into his back as he began moving, hitting that familiar spot deep inside that only he could.

We had done this before but somehow it felt different now. Like he was finally going to be mine and I didn't have to feel guilty about it... Though we still had a lot to overcome, I mean he still wanted my siblings dead but today I finally got a glimpse of what he was truly thinking and feeling.

 **Lucien POV**

I think I had finally come to terms with my undeniable for the little minx. She had somehow managed to steal my unbeating heart and I had never felt for anyone the way I felt about her. I lusted after Aurora so long ago but it was nothing compared to what I felt for her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Freya's POV**

I woke up in Lucien's arms. I looked up to see he was still asleep so I lifted myself up and carefully untangled myself from him. I noticed my phone screen in the darkness _nine missed calls_ I sighed to myself before standing up. I looked back at Lucien before grabbing my phone and heading into the living room.

 _Niklaus – Four missed calls_

 _Elijah – Two missed calls_

 _Rebekah – One missed call_

 _Hayley – Two missed calls_

I looked at all the missed calls and decided to ring Hayley back. I wasn't in the mood for my siblings at the minute.

I waited nervously as the phone rang and on the third ring Hayley answered "Freya" she sounded happy. I smiled at the thought.

"Hello. I miss you. How is everyone? How's my little niece?" I spoke as I tried to listen for any sign of Lucien waking and hearing me.

"I miss you too. We all do and you know Niklaus. Hope is picking up on the atmosphere and she's grizzly all the time, definitely gets her temper from her father" she laughed slightly "We just want you home so we can kill that monster. Anyway, that's want we called you about. Vincent has found a way to get rid of the spell on the house. You can be free Freya. You can come home and get away from that monster" I listened, hearing her sigh on the other end "I know how you feel for him but Freya, he's bad, you need to let it go"

"NO. I can't. You wouldn't understand. I barely understand it myself but I love him Hayley. I've tried to fight it but I can't. Hayley, please..." what was I begging her for, to understand? Of course she wouldn't understand. Nobody would.

"I get it" she whispered.

"You do?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter about me. It doesn't matter what I think. Nik and 'Lijah are beside themselves with worry"

"What about Rebekah?" I found myself whispering.

"She seems... indifferent. Yes, she wants him dead but she defends you and your feelings for him" I smiled to myself "But Nik is going to bring Vincent today, he wants you at the compound Freya"

"WHAT ABOUT WHAT I WANT?" I yelled down the phone.

"So you want to stay there with him?" I heard her ask.

A silence lingered as I thought about her question "I don't want either of them to die" I could hear the weakness in my voice as I spoke the words.

I heard her sigh audibly on the other end "I know but you know one of them will and if it's not him I'm scared it will be your family" neither of us spoke for a moment before I heard her whisper "Hope's family. She needs her family. You think you can stop him killing your siblings because he says he loves you but you can't"

"HE DOES LOVE ME" I yelled.

"Freya. Look Vincent is preparing want he needs. Nik will make him take down that barrier spell today whether you like it or not"

"Goodbye Hayley" I whispered before slipping the phone from my ear.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist "Lucien" I turned into him "How much did you hear?"

"So they think I'm going to let you go that easily" he spoke, ignoring my question "You're mine now" he growled. I frowned slightly and pulled out of his hold "I AM NOT SOMEONES PROPERTY" I raised my arm and flung him across the room with my magic as if to prove my point. I watched as he landed on the floor.

"Love, was that really necessary?" he got up with a groan and appeared in front of me. Placing a finger under my chin, he forced me to meet his eyes "But you are hot when you are angry love" he smirked before leaning forward. Placing his lips over mine as he kissed me but I didn't respond. I tried to wiggle out of his hold. I was angry at the moment; at my family, at Lucien and most importantly at myself.

Eventually I got out of his grasp and he looked at me "What's wrong love?" he asked.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" I screamed at him "WHAT'S WRONG IS YOU. YOU. IT'S ALWAYS YOU. MY FAMILY HATE ME BECAUSE OF YOU. THEY WANT TO KILL YOU AND I AM FORCED TO CHOOSE BETWEEN THE ONES I LOVE THE MOST. I CAN'T DO IT" with the wave of my wrist I faded away as I used an invisibility spell to get away from him. I couldn't leave so this was the only way to truly get away from him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Lucien's POV**

She disappeared in front of my eyes. I was confused but then I realised what she had done. She wanted to get away from me and she found it necessary to make herself invisible. I felt a pang of hurt but I quickly forgot about it and focused on my hatred for all the Mikaelson vampires.

I heard a door slam behind me "Freya" I called as I walked towards where the noise had echoed from. I suddenly flew back, my back hitting the wooden floor with a thud.

"Hello Lucien" a small brunette girl stood across from me. I flashed towards her ready to bite her "Today you die" before I could do anything I felt something hit me as a dagger plunged straight into my chest.

I turned around to find Nik smirking at me. Vincent stood near the door "Where is Freya?" he asked. I ignored him, pulling the dagger from my chest "YOU THINK THIS WILL KILL ME?" I yelled as I threw it to the floor. I ran towards Nik ready to attack but I found myself hitting an invisible wall. _Bloody witches._

 **Freya's POV**

I watched as Nik, Vincent and Davina ambushed Lucien. Still no one could see me but I could see them clearly. I watched as my brother chucked a stake into Lucien's chest, I heard Vincent ask where I was, and then I watched as Lucien went to attack my brother.

I decided to uncloak myself "Hello Niklaus" I said. Everyone accept Davina turned to look at me "Sister. You can leave. Go back to the compound with Vincent" my brother ordered.

"What are you going to do?" I asked as I stepped closer to where my brother and Lucien were. Lucien couldn't get to my brother because Davina was protecting them all with a boundary spell. Why would she help my brother? Last I knew was that Davina hated Nik so why would she help him.

"I am going to kill him of course, you see the boundary spell that Davina is so kindly holding over us will only stop him getting to me but I on the other hand can easily get to him" as if to demonstrate he stepped forward slightly with a wicked smirk "The spell is slowly crippling him. I can tare his heart from his chest, or maybe I will torture him and then rip his head off, which do you think sister?" he grinned triumphantly at me. I frowned.

"Does Davina know she will die?" I challenged.

 **Lucien's POV**

Whatever spell this Davina girl was holding over me was strong. I tried to growl but nothing came out. It was as if my whole body was on fire. My vision was becoming blurred but I could still make out my sweet Freya. I watched as she moved closer to me. I could hear her talking. I tried to concentrate on her but it became harder and harder as the spell gripped my entire being. It felt as though my blood was boiling. I knew I was going to die in this moment.

"Does Davina know she will die?" I heard Freya ask.

Suddenly the spell lifted and I was able to move "DAVINA" I heard Freya call. I ran over to Vincent, sinking my teeth into his neck. I watched as he fell to the ground in agony.

Nik roared. He threw me to the ground. I quickly got up and sped over to him, plunging my hand into his chest "YOU WILL NOT BEAT ME" I yelled as I clenched his dead heart in my hand. Ready to detach it and rid the world of Niklaus Mikaelson forever.


	18. Chapter 18

**Freya's POV**

I watched as everything happened at once. Davina fell to the ground, blood coming from her eyes and nose. _Poor girl._ She had too much power. She nearly killed herself. I decided I needed to take her to the compound where she was safe but I couldn't leave my brother or Lucien, I didn't know what would happen.

As I looked at an unconscious Davina laying before me I saw Lucien move. Suddenly Vincent fell down. I knew he had bite him. I tried to run forward but Lucien knocked me back. I started to chant but it was too late Lucien had already gotten to my brother "Any last words?" I heard him taunt. I watched as my brother, the big bad hybrid knelt defeated.

"Lucien" I called out softly "Please don't do this..."

 **Lucien's POV**

I clenched and unclenched my hand around my makers heart. Ready to kill him once and for all.

... "Please don't do this. I love you" I needed to do this. I tried to ignore her. That was when I heard it.

"I do" she cried I LOVE YOU" I turned to her in shock. No, It can't be.

 **Freya's POV**

I told him I loved him. I didn't want him to hurt my brother. I loved them both and I needed them both.

Lucien turned to me and stared for what seemed like forever before giving me an odd look. He ripped his arm free from my brother's chest before quickly speeding off.

 **Nik's POV**

That bastard. I heard what he heard and I wasn't happy. My stupid, foolish sister. I sped back to the compound without a word. Leaving Freya stood there clearly baffled by the turn in events.

 **Vincent's POV**

I used all the strength I could muster after Lucien had bitten me and pulled myself up. I saw Davina lying unmoved on the floor. Freya stood beside her with a worried look on her features. Walking, more like hobbling over to Davina I examined her before lifting her into my arms and going to leave "Are you coming?" I turned to Freya and asked but she just gave a small shake off the head "Suit yourself. That lunatic nearly killed your brother, not that I care. I'm not particularly fond of Niklaus myself but I care about you Freya. But you will do as you please. Just be careful"

 **Freya's POV**

I could hear Vincent's words. I was looking straight at him but all I could think about was why didn't Lucien kill Niklaus? He had the chance. He could have done it but it was like my declaration of love stopped him. But I told him I loved him before, why was now so different? And my brother just whooshed off without even a glance at me. Was he going after Lucien now?

I could have gone with Vincent, back to the compound but something made me want to stay. I needed to speak to Lucien.

I hated him, he nearly killed another of my siblings forever. I loved him because he was so different with me and I could see the good in him, it was just buried deep inside, all the events in his life caused this _my brother's compulsion, the way Aurora used him, the way Nik stole his love from him._ If I thought about it, it was no wonder he was the way he was.

I hated that I loved him. He caused so much pain but still I couldn't deny my feelings, no matter how hard I tried.


	19. Chapter 19

**Freya's POV**

I was in the middle of a Meadow. The sun beaming high in the sky, beating down on my pale skin as I wore a knee length white dress and looked out at my beautiful surroundings.

I could hear the faint rustling of the leafs as the cool spring breeze blow around me. I didn't know why or how I was here but it felt peaceful.

The different flowers that swayed with the wind made me smile. The trickling of the waterfall as it joined and flowed with the rivers stream. It was perfect. I could feel the wind freely blowing through my hair. I felt happy here.

The sound of my feet moving through the long grass hit my ears as I moved with a spring in my step. Admiring my beautiful surroundings as I closed my eyes, letting the cool breeze hit my face.

I heard people approaching, the sound of giggling travelled through the air, hitting my ears. I looked up and found Lucien walking towards me with a blonde haired infant in his arms "Mommy's here" I heard him utter as I found my feet walking towards the approaching pair.

Lucien was walking slowly towards me. The little one squirming in his arms before stretching their tiny arms out towards me "Mama" I heard a delighted cry as the child smiled brightly...

I bolted up right. _Just a_ _dream_. It felt so real. What was that? my mind wondered. I realised I was smiling to myself.

I thought about the child in the dream, they looked like Hope, but I'm not her mommy, and why would Lucien have her?

After waiting for Lucien only for him not to return I decided to go back to the compound. My siblings and Hayley seemed pleased to see me but Niklaus had been distant. He seemed extra angry recently and it was like he was scrutinising my every move. He had barely uttered a word to me which I found odd but considering what happened with Lucien and everything I just shrugged it off, putting it down to that.

I slowly got out of bed when I heard a noise coming from my balcony. Walking over to it I pulled the curtains back to see none other than Lucien.

I was pissed.

I opened the door and quickly dragged him in. I waved my hand, spelling the room so my siblings couldn't hear us. Walking over to the door I locked it so nobody could interrupt us then I slapped him "YOU WERE GOING TO KILL MY BROTHER" I screamed at him.

He grabbed "Keep your voice down" he said angrily.

"They can't hear us. I made sure of it" I told him as I looked straight at him sternly "So, you had your chance, why didn't you do it?" I spat .

"I thought you'd be happy"

"YOU CAME THIS CLOSE TO KILLING MY BROTHER" I held my fingers slightly apart to demonstrate to him "DAVINA NEARLY DIED. YOU BIT VINCENT"

"WELL LOVE, I WAS PROTECTING MYSELF. NIK STARTED IT. HE CAME AT ME FIRST. I WILL NOT APOLOGIES FOR PROTECTING MYSELF AGAINST THEM" he shouted back, glaring at me "WOULD YOU HAVE PREFERRED IF I LET YOUR BROTHER KILL ME?"

"OF COURSE NOT" I yelled in frustration.

I watched as Lucien inched closer. Now standing in front of me, he put his hand on my cheek as I allowed a tear to escape "Your brother is alive" he whispered.

"No thanks to you" I said. He dropped his hand from my cheek and moved away slightly.

"YES LOVE, THANKS TO ME" he yelled "I SPARED HIM" he sighed "For you. For us"

"How kind of you" I replied sarcastically "For us?" I questioned with a humorously laugh "Well thank you very much" the dick. I was so angry. He thinks I should be greatful.

 _It could all be so simple_

 _But_ _you'd rather make it hard_

 _Loving you is like a battle_

 _And we both end up with scars_

 _Tell me, who I have to be_

 _To get some reciprocity_

 _No one loves you more than me_

 _And no one ever will_

"Okay love, look I get it. You're angry but we both know you will forgive me eventually" he said smugly.

I marched up to him and slapped him again. The ignorant bastard, using my feelings for him against me.

Loving him was my greatest sin but I knew it could have been my greatest happiness too.


	20. Chapter 20

**Freya's POV**

I had been at the compound for a few days now and still Klaus acted in a strange manner towards me. He often left me to babysit Hope, making small remarks which confused me. It was obvious he was still mad at me for loving Lucien.

I told all my family my true feelings for that monster and lets just say they all reacted differently.

Lucien hadn't tried to attack since that day which surprised me. He appeared on my balcony every night and every night I would let him in and make sure we wouldn't be intruded upon by my siblings.

During the nights we would fight a lot but he promised to leave my family alone, saying somethings are more important. He never told me what he meant but something had changed.

Sometimes I would let him into my bed and he would stay the night but he was always gone when I woke up. We didn't even talk.

Right now I was sat playing with Hope as she looked up at me with her innocent childlike eyes. I smiled down at her, thinking back to my dream.

Hope crawled over to me, putting her head in my lap. I rubbed her back "Someone's tired" I said as I lifted her up "Mama" she mumbled. Hayley approached us and took her from me "Thank you for looking after her" I smiled and kissed Hope on the forehead before leaving the room.

I walked absentmindedly to my room. Opening the door I let out a gasp. Lucien stood in the far corner, his back towards me.

"I miss you" he spoke.

I rolled my eyes "Your nightly visits aren't enough?" I questioned, walking over to my bed. Sitting down on it with a heavy sigh "Why aren't you going after my family?" I asked, turning my head towards where he stood.

"Because I love you" he answered, finally turning to look at me.

I shook my head "Something changed"

"You'll see soon enough" he said. I frowned in confusion. He walked over to me "Have you been feeling okay lately?"

"..." as I was about to reply I realised I had been feeling a bit dizzy lately but I thought nothing of it. I thought about his question "Yes" I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a serious tone.

I rolled my eyes at him. He looked at me for a long moment "I'm sorry" he uttered then he sped off. I was confused, he had been acting odd lately and I didn't know why.


	21. Chapter 21

I had the same dream again but this time it was a bit different. It was just me and Lucien...

 _I had a diamond ring on my finger as I walked towards him. He smiled at me and I ran into his arms. I felt peace as he held me but then our surroundings turned dark and he faded away, leaving me alone until a child came running towards me. Blood staining the white outfit they wore as they held their hands out towards me, blood covering them..._

I woke with a scream. Reaching up. I touched my face. The fallen tears dampening my fingers as I gasped. My body shook from the horrible nightmare. I thought about Lucien, dread filled me as I tried to calm myself down.

The dreams were so clear and vivid. It had to be something to do with my magic...

I looked at the clock to see it was nearly half two in the morning. I sighed as I lay back down. I needed to try and get some sleep.

A noise hit my ears. I knew it was him so I climbed out of bed and let him in. Entering my room I threw myself into his arms and hugged him tightly. A few muffled sobs escaped me "Stay with me" I mumbled "Please"

My room was permanently spelled for my own privacy as well as when he paid his all to regular visits. I would never ask him to stay, he would just always end up staying. Like some unspoken words between us.

He looked momentarily surprised as I pulled back and kissed him "I just want you" I said as I led him over to the bed and pulled him down with me. Leaning back into the pillows he opened his arms for me as I quickly snuggled into his embrace.

"I had a dream. We were together and happy but then..." I stopped talking. I felt Lucien rub his hand up and down my arm "They were just dreams love" he whispered into my hair. I lifted my head and looked up at him "But I had a child. They looked just like Hope but she called me Mama"

"Do you want kids?" I heard him ask.

"Someday" I admitted shyly "But..." I looked down "Doesn't matter" I admitted as I laid back against him.

"But what love? Tell me" he insisted.

"I...doesn't matter" I said sadly.

"You could have it all. A family. A nice husband. A big house. You could see the world" he told me. I smiled to myself.

"But I want all that with you" I looked up at him "I still love you. I never stopped. You did so many terrible things but I still loved you through them all"

 **Lucien's POV**

I told her she could have it all and she wanted it all with me. I knew I wasn't good enough for her though "You know that's not possible" I told her. I couldn't give her children. I refused to believe what my own abilities heard. A heartbeat which was not my Freya's. How was it possible? How was I to believe she was carrying a child? One that could only be mine, but vampires can't procreate.

"Freya" I called. I heard her hum in response. I could tell see was thinking over my words. "Look, don't freak out right but I think you're pregnant" I waited for her reaction.

 **Freya's POV**

The words made me laugh. _Pregnant._ He had to be kidding right?

I looked at him "I've only slept with you and you're a vampire, you can't procreate"

"I know what I am love" he told me darkly.

"Maybe you're wrong" I mumbled.

I felt him stroke my hair and soon I drifted off to sleep in his arms.

 **Lucien's POV**

I watched as Freya slept, the occasional mumble coming from her but I knew she was still asleep. She was somewhat restless though but I didn't care, I still held her. I could definitely get used to having her in my arms every night.

 **Freya's POV**

 _I walked barefoot along the wooden floorboards. A child's cry getting louder and louder but everytime I seemed to get closer the crying somehow got further away._

I woke up. A pair of arms wrapped tightly around me. I looked at Lucien with wide eyes "I couldn't find them" I whispered "I tried but nobody was there" a tear ran down the side of my cheek as I felt him wipe it away "Wha..." before he could finish I ran from the bed. A sudden wave of nausea over come me. I darted into the bathroom. Promptly throwing up.

I looked up to see Lucien stood there watching me with a worried look on his face. I cleaned myself up and stood up. Walking over to the mirror I stared at my reflection for a long moment. Realisation hit me as I turned to Lucien, my hand absentmindedly went to my stomach "I can't be" I whispered.

"I don't know love but I know what I hear and I can hear a heartbeat" he slowly approached me. I stood frozen to the spot "What do we do now? I need to take a test, maybe... I'll get a test first thing in the morning. It's probably nothing" I knew I was rabbling but I was freaking out. Pregnant with Lucien Castle's child? It can't be...

"Love, we both know it's probably something" he spoke, breaking me out of my thoughts as he pulled me into his arms and carried me back to bed.

"But how is it possible?" I asked after a while.

"I thought you would have figured out by now, anything is possible, especially in your family love"


	22. Chapter 22

"LEAVE ME ALONE" Freya shouted as she stormed to her bedroom, using her magic to slam the door shut. She was beyond annoyed.

 **Two days ago**

Freya stood in front of her family and Hayley. She was looking at her hybrid brother as she began to speak, but before any words could come out all hell broke loose.

Lucien came out from the shadows and walked to Freya's side, taking her hand in his he smirked wickedly at Nik which obviously sparked Nik's short fuse because he quickly lunged at him, pinning him against the nearest wall.

"Nik what in the bloody hell are you doing?" Rebekah barked. It was clear Lucien was fighting the urge to fight back. After all Lucien was still stronger than Nik.

"Brother, I know that he was and possibly still is our greatest threat but please release him" Elijah spoke, walking towards his brother and Lucien "He's nothing more than a stable boy"

Lucien snarled "Tell me Elijah, how was it when I bit you?" Nik's hold on his neck swiftly tightened.

"Sister do you want to tell them or shall I?" Nik's eyes travelled to Freya's. Freya looked at her feet then back at the room. Elijah, Hayley and Rebekah stood staring at her.

"Niklaus, just tell us what you need to say" Elijah sighed at his brother's violent behaviour. Freya's eyes travelled to Lucien's as he had now got out of Nik's hold.

Lucien sped over to Freya, giving her a small reassuring nod. She gulped before saying the words "I'm pregnant"

Silence filled the room before Lucien piped up "AND I AM THE FATHER" he roared, arrogantly and processively. Wrapping his arm around Freya's stomach in a protective stance.

Niklaus roared, he sped over to Lucien but Lucien quickly dodged him, biting him deeply.

 **End of flashback**

Currently Lucien was banging on the door of Freya's room "Come on, let me in" he continued to bang on the door "Look I'm sorry okay"

 **Freya's POV**

"GO AWAY" I yelled through the door.

"HE'S FINE. YOUR BROTHER IS FINE LOVE JUST OPEN THE DAMN DOOR" Lucien shouted.

I used my magic to fling the door open and as soon as I did he walked in "YES HE IS FINE BECAUSE I HEALED HIM" I yelled in his face "You promised you wouldn't go after my family anymore"

"I just got angry love" I laughed humorously "Great. So everytime you get the slightest bit angry I have to worry about you biting my family. What next? Me?" I saw his eyes darken. I knew I'd hit a nerve but I didn't care. The bastard infuriated me "Your own child?" before I could blink I felt myself being forced back "That's a low blow love" he threatened as he held me tightly against the wall. He wasn't really hurting me but I could see the rage in his eyes.

"Is it? You go around biting anyone and everyone who gets in your way. What's to stop you biting this child in one of you rages?"

"I WOULD NEVER HURT MY CHILD" he shouted.

"I need to trust you Lucien" I sighed "And going around biting the people I care about doesn't make me trust you. I love you but I can't be around someone like that and neither can our child" I told him honestly. He let me go slowly as he backed away from me. I could see as his eyes flashed with different emotions "You're right love, I'm sorry" he whispered, speeding over to the window, he opened it and jumped out into the darkness.

"Lucien" his name fell from my lips in a soft whisper but it was too late. I felt as the nights breeze hit me. Walking over to my window I gazed out into the night before quickly slamming it shut.

I was angry with him but I knew I needed him. Why couldn't he just get angry, hit a few walls, break things, not bite my brother and nearly frigging kill him.

I let out a scream as I sat down on the bed, putting my head in my hands.

"Freya" I heard my sister call from outside the door "I know you're in there. Let me in. I just want to talk. I promise. Freya you're my sister and.." as I listened to my sister talk I walked over the door and opened it slightly.

"Now I know why you put this privacy spell of yours up" Rebekah smirked as she pushed past me and walked into the room.

"I live in a house full of vampires. I need my privacy" my sister laughed "That's not the only reason" I rolled her eyes at her "Don't" I warned.

"So where is the bastard now? I saw him come up here. Good job our brothers didn't or he would be dead by now"

I burst into tears as I looked at my sister. She quickly hugged me "It will be okay" I heard the mumblings as she tried to convince me.

I sniffled and looked up at her "How? How will it ever be okay again? I'm pregnant and the father is a monster. All he cares about is himself. He's killed or nearly killed most of our family. How could I have been so stupid" more tears ran down my cheeks as I looked at her.

"It's called love" my sister replied as she stroked my hair "Granted he has done some bad things that most people wouldn't forgive him for but clearly you see something more than the monster in him"

"Loving him is a curse" I mumbled "And I need to stop for the sake of my child"

Rebekah looked at me sternly for a couple of seconds before speaking "Get some rest" with that she walked away "Oh and congratulations by the way" she smirked before disappearing.


	23. Chapter 23

**I know It's been a while but two updates already. Granted ones been written for ages now but I just never got round to posting it but it's here now along with this one... enjoy x**

 **Freya's POV**

It was werid. I hadn't seen Lucien since that night. Almost a week ago now.

I wasn't angry with him. At first I was and I hated myself for the mess I was in. I even considered the unthinkable; killing my own child. But I couldn't do that, not again.

I loved Lucien and I loved this child I was carrying and once my anger had calmed down I realised how much I needed him, much to my families horror of course.

Niklaus could not accept that I was carrying the devils' child, as he would say. Elijah was very much the protective 'big' brother and Rebekah was of course trying her best to support me. It was clear to see she hated Lucien but she was the more kinder out of my siblings. She could see I loved him and that was all that mattered for her; she really was the best sister I could've ever asked for.

I often felt like I was being watched but everytime I turned to see I found nothing; I knew it was Lucien because I never felt the sense of danger. I just wished he would let me see him. I wanted to tell him I was sorry and I forgave him. I missed him so much and I needed him; we both did.

 **Lucien's POV**

I stayed away. After the first night I went to see her almost every day and night, to watch over her and make sure she was okay. Always making sure I went undetected by her and her siblings because I knew she was right, they all were; she and my child deserved better than me. I knew with out a doubt I would never hurt them or I hoped. I couldn't risk it. They were better off without me but I still couldn't help myself as I watched from a distance.

My Freya; so perfect and I knew she was going to be a great mother to my child. I watched as her body changed, our unborn baby was growing fast as everytime I paid my secret visits I would hear a strong heartbeat each time, telling me just how strong our baby was. At just a few weeks. It seemed that our little one was growing at an astonishingly fast pace but I suppose that could only be expected with a supernatural baby.

Towards the beginning I could sense that Freya was still angry but it all changed, now almost a week had passed and I knew she missed me. I missed her too but I couldn't bring myself to see her. I kept telling myself her and our child were better off without me but the more time that passed the more I felt my restraint start to crumble.

As I stood across the street in an old abandoned upstairs flat I stared into the window opposite, curtains slightly open as I could clearly see and hear my Freya. She was speaking with someone.

 _"I miss him Bex. I just want him to come back. I don't even know where he is"_ I could clearly hear she had been crying and I instantly felt guilt _"Doesn't he even care about the baby?"_ she asked in a pained voice _"Doesn't he_ _care about me? I loved him Bekah, did he ever even love me?"_ I felt my dead heart tighten in my chest. Of course I loved her. She was the only person I ever felt these things for. I was staying away because at first I thought it was what she wanted then I realised I could be a danger to her and my unborn child, it was best for everyone if I stayed away.

I heard Rebekah speak but I was so caught up in my thoughts I hardly heard what she said but I did pick up on the fact it made Freya cry harder. I clenched my fists. It would be so easy to just go in there but I needed to think about the baby and what was best for them both.

 _"I don't think I can do this alone"_

 _"You're not alone. You have us. All of us"_ I heard the blonde original say.

 _"But I need Lucien. This baby needs their Daddy"_ I could hear the pained smile in her voice _"We both need him"_

Suddenly Rebekah came to stand in front of the window. She opened the curtains slightly, reaching out to shut the window. She stopped in her movements and looked straight at me, although I knew she couldn't see me.

I heard the curtains shut as I watched her silhouette disappearing from sight _"I don't think he's ever far away Freya..."_

 **Freya's POV**

"I don't think he's ever far away Freya. He loves you and that baby. Trust me" with that my sister winked at me and left the room.

I smiled sadly to myself, thinking about my sister's words. I walked over to the large bay window and sat down. Opening the curtains I decided to gaze out into the night. The stars shone high in the sky as I looked up wishing I was with Lucien. Wishing we could be two normal happy people. I just wanted him to hold me and tell me it would be alright.

As I looked out into the darkness. Only the light of the stars shining. I heard a noise. I gasped. Someone was watching me "Lucien" I whispered to myself as I felt my child kick for the first time. My hand shot to my stomach as a tear came to my eyes "Mummy loves you too little one and so does Daddy" I forced a smile onto my face as I felt mine and Lucien's child kick back harder as if to reply "I miss him too" I whispered as the tears began flowing down my cheeks "But I don't know if he wants us anymore" I lifted my legs up and hugged them close to my body when I heard it...

A faint whisper echoed around me...

 _..."I love you Freya Mikaelson. I'm sorry"_ I looked out into the night but nobody was there. It was official; my hormones were making me crazy.


	24. Chapter 24

**Third person**

"She's gone" Rebekah shouted throughout the compound.

"What is he doing here?" Niklaus glared at Lucien before looking back at his sister. Elijah entered the room and spoke calmly "Who is gone sister?"

"Freya" came the simple answer.

 **A few hours earlier**

Rebekah had gone to find Lucien and drag his ass back to the house as Freya sat on the bed lost in thought.

A noise startled her, looking around expecting to see one of her siblings she began to speak but as she saw who it was her voice died in her throat "You"

"Hello" the intruder smiled menacingly at her, walking slowly towards her.

Jumping up from the bed she backed away from the man who was slowly approaching her, all he did was smile creepily. The more she backed away the bigger his grin got "What do you want Tristan? I thought..."

"I WANT REVENGE" he was now right in front of her as he ran a finger down her face "And you are the easy target love" his voice dripped with venom "You see I want something from Lucien" he grinned triumphantly and looked down at her stomach "It's a shame really" his voice was cold as he spoke "But you see your brother killed my sister, I see it only fair I take his"

Her face flashed with panic.

"But I won't kill you just yet. As I say I need something from Lucien and this will certainly get his attention" he laughed evilly. Stroking her hair away from her face. He grabbed her forcefully.

 **End of flashback**

Lucien's phone sounded. All eyes were looking at him as he pulled his phone from his pocket and answered it.

"I'm guessing by now you have notice your darling Freya's absence?" Tristan's voice came. Full of threat.

Lucien growled as Nik went to attack him but Elijah held him back signalling for him to listen.

"She is perfectly safe, for now" they could hear the grin in his voice.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Nik screamed. Tristan laughed loudly on the other end "Patience Nik. I need Lucien first. You killed my sister so I am going to return the favour, but first I need something only Lucien can give me"

The line filled with deadly silence before Tristan spoke "Freya is perfectly alive, isn't that right love?" with that they heard her screams sound through the speaker "Quite the drama queen this one. It's a shame really..." the line went dead.

Lucien's phone sounded again signalling a text had come through, from an unknown number:

 **The abandoned warehouse on Canel Street.**

 **Come alone.**

 **You have an hour or I will kill your pretty little witch and her devil spawn.**

Lucien read the words. He growled. Chucking his phone across the room in rage. He sped out of the compound without a word.


End file.
